Dharak
Dharak is a four-legged dragon Bakugan. He is the Guardian Bakugan of Emperor Barodius, the main villain in Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. Information Description Gundalia's strongest Bakugan and the exclusive partner of the Twelve Orders' Emperor Barodius. He has the same lineage as Drago, and has inherited the DNA of the most powerful biological makeup of the Ancient Bakugan. He projects a dark energy blast from his mouth to devastate his opponents. Only Emperor Barodious can bring out the best of his abilities. His main Battle Gear is AirKor. Dharak's rivalry with Drago mirrors his rivalry with Hydranoid and Helios in the first two series, but unlike them, Dharak cannot be turned good, as he only serves Emperor Barodius and the Twelve Orders of Gundalia. Anime In episode 52 of Bakugan: New Vestroia he was shown on a video, that Professor Clay received from unknown source. He was at war along side with Lumagrowl, Strikeflier, Sabator, Lythirus and Krakix. He was combined with Battle Gear: AirKor. He was able to defeat many Bakugan in the same time. Game Dharak was released with Lumagrowl, Avior, Snapzoid, Coredem, Phosphos, Strikeflier, and Helix Dragonoid. Like Helix Dragonoid, Lumagrowl, Avior, Strikeflier, and Phosphos, Dharak can combine with the Bakugan Battle Gears. With the metal cylinder inside Dharak's back, Battle Gears can be activated when they combine. Its Pyrus version comes in two variations, with 770 Gs in Crimson and Pearl and another one that comes with the BakuClip. Its Subterra version comes in two variations, with 620 Gs in BakuTriad, and 720 Gs in Game Pack. Its Haos version comes in three variations, with 640 Gs in BakuTriad, 660 Gs with a Bakuclip, and 750 Gs in BakuGranite. Its Darkus version comes in 3 variations, with 610 Gs in BakuTriad, 750 Gs in BakuBoost/Game Pack, and 790 Gs in BakuBoost. The only way to get an Aquos Dharak is with the Gundalian Invaders BakuClip. Its Ventus version comes in only one variation, with 700 Gs in BakuBoost. It is one of the few Bakugan who have also been released in BakuMorph. Gallery Anime dharakxxxx.jpg|Dharak in Bakugan form dharakairkorx.jpg|Dharak equiped with AirKor in Bakugan form Dharak Ball Form(open).png|Dharak in Ball Form (open) File:Dharakattachairkor.jpg|Dharak attached to AirKor dharak2.png|Dharak dharak.PNG|Dharak in Bakugan form dharak2.PNG|Dharak combined with AirKor dharak3.png|Dharak's shadow dharak1.PNG|Dharak at Bakugan War on a video that Proffesor Clay has received from unknown source Dharax.jpg gundalzvideo.gif 12ordersbakugans.png|All the Bakugan of the Twelve Orders. Dharak is in the center Game BC_Dharak.png|Dharak File:Dharak.jpg File:Dharak_Ventus.jpg|Ventus Dharak File:Dharak_Darakus_Translucent.jpg|lyte Darkus Dharak File:Dharak_Grey_Special.jpg|Stealth Bakugranite Haos Dharak File:Dharak-darkus.jpg|Darkus Dharak File:Dharak-weapon-pack.jpg|AirKor attached to Dharak File:Blog3-collection5.jpg|Dharak on Bakugan Dimensions File:T1foBsXklGXXcFG5sT_012238.jpg_310x310.jpg|A BakuMorph Dharak compared to a regular Dharak File:Dharak Bakumorph.jpg|BakuMorph Dharak File:I60.jpg|Pyrus Dharak File:!Bp(lI!!BWk~$(KGrHqQH-EYEuZRJbKhMBLrCW!!5kw~~_12.JPG File:0077898883070 500X500.jpg|BakuMorph Dharak File:bkdkhie.jpg|BakuMorph Dharak Action Figure File:358578284_tp.jpg File:358578207_tp.jpg File:358578192_tp.jpg File:358578176_tp.jpg File:358578165_tp.jpg File:Dharak_JetKor.jpg|Crimson and Pearl Dharak with Copper JetKor File:!Bn!mMQ!!mk~$(KGrHqMH-DsEtsiPf)+jBLhu1-2BzQ~~_12.JPG|Packaged Crimson and Pearl Dharak File:358578324_tp.jpg|Copper Zuknator and Pyrus Dharak File:358578317_tp.jpg|Copper Zuknator and Pyrus Dharak File:358578310_tp.jpg|Copper Zuknator and Pyrus Dharak File:358578299_tp.jpg|Copper Zuknator and Pyrus Dharak File:358578289_tp.jpg|Copper Zuknator and Pyrus Dharak 358578495 tp.jpg|Aquos Dharak and Chompixx 358578486 tp.jpg|Aquos Dharak and Chompixx 358578509 tp.jpg|Aquos Dharak and Chompixx (both closed) Haos Dharak.jpg|Haos Dharak Darkus Dharak.jpg|Darkus Dharak File:Gundalian-invaders-dharak-SML_LRG.jpg|Dharak's Ability Card File:0218001155.jpg|Dharak combined with AirKor on the Gate Card "The CU Plateau" File:IMG 3954.jpg Category:Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan